Farscape until Dawn
by Monz
Summary: Halo 3 ended with Master Chief adrift in space, But what if the explosion of the ark shunted him into another universe where he's descovered by a different group of people. Started writing before Halo 4 came out just never got around to publishing, might contain some Halo 4 elements later. M for safety.


Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Farscape. God I wish I did though then I could do this full time maybe.

Chapter One: Scavenger Hunt.

Well they finally got underway after saying good bye to that planet just being there was starting to mess with his mind as John finally got that worm out of his gut. Rygel was still annoying as was his flatulence was no longer explosive but that didn't mean his mouth wasn't.

" Sparky! What the hell do you got any idea how late it is!" John yelled as he stomped to his door. Slapping it open he looked down to find a DRD tapping at his door. He looked down at it quizzically as his brain started to wake up. " Pilot. What is going on?"

"My Apologies Commander but it seems we are picking up a signal just outside of Moya's sensor range. Moya asks that you come to command to identify it."

" How can I identify it? I'm not from around here remember?" John fired back a little cranky about being woken up. He hadn't slept well with that worm in his gut.

" It would appear that the signal is in your language." Now that got his attention. The human language wasn't supposes to be around here no matter how long radio signals shouldn't have gotten out here for who knows how long. " I'm on my way Pilot." He said picking up his pace while on his way to command.

The door swung open he arrived to find both D'Argo and Zhaan already there a two of the consoles, with their translator microbes they could understand what the message was but not if it was authentic or not.

"Crichton, good you're finally here I can't figure out any of this dren so get over here and tell us what this is." D'Argo said shoving him in front of the consol. John pushed a few of the buttons to play back the message.

'This is UNSC Frigate The Forward Unto Dawn to any craft. We are in need of assistance," the message kept repeating itself over and over again in a continues loop. It was defiantly in English but he didn't know any ship with that name or this 'UNSC' but he knew that if there was English being spoken there were humans behind it.

" Pilot can you set a course for the signal. It's a distress call and if we can get to them they might be able to help us."

" I believe Crichton is correct Pilot, they are in need of assistance and might have information on this region of space." Zhaan said as she looked at the readouts on her consol.

" Plotting course now." He replied as they took off at maximum speed.

"How long until we reach it source Pilot?"

" About 7 hons Commander, I shall let you know when we are in visual range."

" Thank you Pilot."

**7 HONS LATER**

"We have come into visual range Commander" the pilot said as the screen in the Command Center magnified the image of derelict ship. It wasn't one of any species design they were familiar with. The strange thing was that it looked like it was cut in half by a very powerful laser but obviously not done here cause the front half was missing.

" What could have done that?" Aeryn said trying to think of the truly awesome power that was needed to cut a ship so cleanly in half like this.

" Well we won't get answers from here. I say we go over and check it out?" John said almost like a kid at Christmas to get over there and check it out.

" Scans indicate that there is extensive vacuum damage but there is power in what I can tell is a living quarters. I would suggest you take the space suits as you look around the ship." The Pilot said from the comm. screen.

"Well let's go over and see what valuables they have." Rygel said floating in his chair. Smiling as he though of all the loot that he can get his hands on.

"No, no, no you are not coming Sparky. You get to stay here." John said with conviction

" Why not. As Dominar of this vessel it is my right to lay claim to all salvage that I can." The minuscule Dominar as he floated into to eye level with the human and spits in his eye.

"Enough blabbering, we are going over to the vessel to see if they have any star charts and whatever else they have to fight the Peacekeepers." D'Argo growled at the Hynerian. " That is all, obviously there isn't anyone alive on that vessel, we should strip it for what ever is there and leave."

" Fine let's just go" John said heading to the shuttle pods.

Aboard the derelict vessel they saw that Pilot was right about the vacuum damage, the whole ship was devoid of oxygen, the power was still on but on a very low setting as they followed it to where Pilot had said was the main command center that was left on the ship. They had come across a few consoles but nothing with power going to them.

"There has got to be something here of value to us." D'Argo was getting frustrated; nothing had seemed to have power.

" Well we should follow the lights they should lead us to something with power." John said, going on a head of them. Human's hands defiantly made it; the signs that were painted on the walls were giving directions, he tired to go to the nearest command center but all the power seemed to be going to in the directions of the cryosleep if the signs were right.

Since he was the only one capable of reading the signs D'Argo and Aeryn thought they were heading to a command but stopped when they found a tube with what looked like a suit of combat armor. The size of it was staggering, almost 7 feet tall and looked like a human or sebation but neither had seen anything like it before. There was a pedestal that was close to the tube that John was messing with, it seemed to be the only thing in the room with power going to it.

John was typing away at the small keyboard that was on the pedestal when a light shown and revealed the image of a women that looked like her body was made form light and data code flowing over her image. She looked startled as she spotted D'Argo, she didn't recognize the race but it clearly wasn't human.

" What are you doing on my ship?" Cortana asked with fear and anger. The sensors should have activated her when another ship got within range. Quickly accessing the Dawn's sensor array she noticed a large object attached to it but it was unlike any vessel she had ever encountered before. The energy signature was most defiantly not Covenant. She spotted the two she thought were human, based off of appearance, and her anxiety lessened a bit.

Her form flickered a bit from blue to red and back to blue as she winced in what she felt was pain in her circuitry, " I need to get John."

That caused Crichton to look surprised, why would this ship need to get him. " Um I've never been here honest." John looked at Aeryn with a shrug.

" No," Cortana cried out, " John is in there" she pointed to the cryotube with the armored giant inside. She flashed red again as she started to bring the revival protocols online.

The lights along the side of the pod began to light up; D'Argo turned all his attention to the pod and readied his Qualtia blade if the thing in the tube attacked. When John saw that he put his hand on the top of his gun and gently pushed down on it causing him to lower the barrel.

" Wait D'Argo I don't think he's going to be happy if he wakes up to a gun in the face." John said looking at him getting his point across, D'Argo lowered his gun and took a step back.

" Fine Crichton we'll do this your way. But if it attacks I will kill it"

" You will not touch him!" Cortana shouted as she flashed red once again, her holographic eyes burning into D'Argo's own. The stare down was broken as movement was seen inside the cryo pod. The armored head was moving about trying to get its bearings. The pod opened up with a load hiss as vapor expelled from the sides of the tube.

From John-117's point of view he awoke to darkness and showed three humanoid shapes to he now clearing vision. Two are wearing strange space suits while one only had a mask around his face; it looked almost like a rebreather. He hand went to his thigh but didn't find his side arm. 'Of course he was in cryo sleep, he didn't take a weapon into cryo sleep.' He though cursing, but remembered that his battle rifle was right next to the pod. He quickly grabbed it and before he even though about it his arms had it pressed tight to his shoulder and had it aimed at the tendril headed alien.

" Whoa, hold on there man. We just want to talk." Crichton said placing his hand on the Spartan's gun like he did with D'Argo but could lower it; the armored man was seriously strong.

" Tell me what's going on?" The Spartan asked, not lowering his weapon.

" JOHN!" Cortana yelled catching her Spartan's attention. He quickly rushed over to the holoemiter to see what was wrong. She was flashing between red and blue. He knew that was bad, that she was starting to go rampant. Not now she couldn't leave him like this. She pushed all the non-vital information into the Dawn's memory and freed up as much space as she could. Her flashing ended and her form held a steady blue color. She was panting at the effort but looked up at her Spartan with a smile, " Looks like we've been rescued Chief."

" So it has, lets get out of here." The Chief said as he pulled her matrix out of the emitter and slid it into the back of his helmet. The cold feeling in the back of his mind let him know that she was safe and sound so he could turn all his attention to the three others in the room.

" Now I'm going to need some answers." He voice sounded neutral but there was a hided edge to it that both Aeryn and D'Argo picked up on. This guy was taller then all of them and knew how to handle a weapon. Luxons may be strong but D'Argo didn't want to test himself against and enemy as physically outmatching him in such close quarters.

" We're not here for a fight." Crichton started, " We picked up your distress call and came to help, we thought there might be information here that would help us get back home." John had his hands raised showing he wasn't carrying weapon. " We came looking for any salvage we could find ok, nothing more."

" This ship and its contents belong to the UNSC and you will not help yourselves to anything." The gold visor was bugging Aeryn. Most of the time she would judge an opponent by their facial features, she was trained for that, but she couldn't see anything but her own reflection. " Besides what are two humans doing with and alien? Are you part of the Covenant?"

" What's this 'Covenant' you speak of?" John asked as her hand gripped the pulse rifle in his hands getting ready for a fight.

The Spartan tilted his head to the side in question, "What do you mean by that, we've been at war with the Covenant for over 30 years? Everyone should know who and what they are."

"Ok let's hold on a second. You say humanity has been at war with an alien species for 30 plus years, that doesn't make any sense. I've only been out here a couple of months, I mean we haven't even got ships to be at war with anybody last I checked."

Now John 117 was really confused. How could they not know of the Covenant? Even people on Earth knew, they had attacked Earth for crying out loud.

'John I think the portal from the Arc threw us around more then we though.' Cortana said in his head

' Yeah I'm starting to get _that_ kind of feeling again.'

" Ok tell me what year it is and we'll work from there." The Spartan asked not lowering his gun.

" It's the year 2000." Crichton said

That floored both the solider and his AI. Did the portal send them back in time?

" Why? What year did you think it was?"

" Last I checked it was 2555 and we just finished off the Covenant Loyalists during the battle of the Arc." He saw them turn away from him and started talking. He could understand the one man but the other two he had no idea what language they were talking in. Not even Cortana could translate for him but the man seemed to understand them just fine.

" Ok I think we should go back to Moya and sort this thing out, come on well take out shuttle." They started making there way back to it when John-117 picked up a pistol that was laying on the ground and attached it to his thigh, then continued to follow the others. He didn't trust them and he wanted to make sure he could defend himself should a firefight break out.

Ahead of the Spartan the others were planning on what to do about him, " I don't like it John. He is a solider, he could be more dangerous than he's worth." D'Argo said as he occasionally looked back at the armored man.

" I agree with D'Argo." Officer Sun said while looking right at John, " I say we interrogate him. Make him tell us everything and get all useful information off of this ship and leave it behind us."

" No," Crichton said rather loudly, then dropping to a whisper, " I agree that we question him but if what he said back here was true his from over 500 years ahead of my time. If that is the case we might not be able to make him do anything."

" Oh please like you're people can develop enough in 500 cycles to be a threat to us." Aeryn stated completely disregarding that humanity could ever be a threat.

" We don't know that Aeryn." John snipped. He was getting annoyed at every telling that they were superior to him just because his people didn't have mass space travel. " We have no idea what humanity has done. If that ship is any proof he could very well be just as advanced as the Peacekeepers."

" I think for once he might be right Aeryn." D'Argo said, " This ship is quite advanced, certainly more then Crichton's module at any rate. We must be cautious with him."

Little did they know John-117 was hearing the whole conversations, not what Aeryn and D'Argo were saying but from what they heard from this Crichton he could get the general topic of what they were saying.

'What do you think? If they try anything what would you do John?' Cortana asked, knowing her Spartan it would involve a lot of property damage.

'It's not like it will come to that Cortana. They won't be able to do anything to me, you know that better then anyone.' He mentally smirked causing Cortana to as well. 'We'll get though this together. Just like we always have.'

'You're right John. We will get through this together.'

As they got to the shuttle and boarded it, the Chief couldn't make out what type of metal it as made of but is strong non-the less. As they entered the control room he saw that shuttles controls were unusual to him to say the least but the woman and tendril man worked them like it was so natural. As they pulled away from the Dawn he saw this ship they were talking about. It was very streamlined, almost like a fish in the sea. Its design was intriguing to both Spartan and AI

As the entered the docking bay of Moya and Aeryn set it down gently. They deboarded the shuttle and the Chief came out to find a few little yellow machines scurrying about and as he stepped down one came up to his foot and tried to poke him but was met with the his shields.

A golden shimmer flowed around him and on reflex he pulled out his sidearm and pointed it at the DRD. It backed away quickly once it saw the weapon and Crichton had to stop the Spartan from shooting it.

" Whoa, it's not going to hurt you man. It's a DRD they help run and fix Moya." Crichton said waving his arms to clam the man down.

Crichton took off his space suit and threw it on one of the maintaince bay benches. "The DRD was just trying to give you some translator microbes; they let you understand other languages. They did the same thing to me when I got here so no harm meant."

" Are you sure about that?" the Spartan asked. He didn't like being injected with anything unknown into him.

"Yep sure and if you want to understand anything you're going to need the microbes."

'What do you think? Should we trust them?'

' Well if it's the only think to help communicate it would help to not need a translator all the time.' Cortana reasoned, she didn't like it anymore then he did but they had little choice in the matter. 'Do it John we've got to make a few choices, remember adapt and survive.'

'Right.' The thought back and started to unclip his helmet.

Outside of John's head he unclipped this helmet to revile that he was human, a very pale one at that. He had very dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "Fine but I'm not taking off any more of my armor."

" Fine." Crichton picked up the DRD and held it to the Spartan who grabbed it and placed the injector to his neck, the DRD shot the red substance into him. There was no pain from the injection not that his pain tolerance wasn't high enough already.

Slowly he could make out what the others were saying. Cortana was still linked to John was beginning to cross reference every word that was being said so she could record it just in case they made it back to the UNSC and ran into these races at one point or another.

"Is he understanding yet?" D'Argo said losing patience as he started pacing.

" I can understand you just fine now you're not the only one who what's answers. Who are you people? And you," pointing to Aeryn, " why don't you speak English?"

" That because I'm a Peacekeeper, a Sebation. I'm not human."

That caught the Spartan off guard, she certainly looked human. But he remembered that she wasn't speaking a language that he could understand 'so there were aliens that resembled humans huh, well wonders never scees.

"Fine but where are we? And why do you think it's the year 2000?" the Spartan's military cut and cold stare unnerved John. He'd seen similar stares form a 3 star General he once met on the Farscape project but it was even more intimidating coming from this giant in armor.

" I got here through a wormhole, in my time it is the year 2000 so either I got shot into the future or you got shot into the past. Either way we're here, so what do we call you? The blue lady said your name was John, so is mine."

" I am Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan II Commando 117 of the UNSC's special warfare division" the newly named Master Chief stood locked straight out of habit form his life in the military.

" So you're a warrior." The Luxon said eyeing him up for a fight. The man was an unknown and the last thing they needed while on run from the Peacekeepers was another unknown.

" I am an officer in the UNSC Navy. I am a solider nothing more, nothing less." He said looking at the Luxon warrior. D'Argo wasn't use to looking up at his opponents. Height was a tool that can be used on the battlefield he was now just getting a taste of it and it felt sour in his mouth.

" You are a warrior, in my culture there is no distinction. What is a human from the future doing here and what happened to your craft, such a weapon could prove useful against the Peacekeepers."

" The Dawn was damaged by a unstable slip space event the bow if the ship made it through the aft ended up here. I am going to need to get supplies from the cargo hold so take me back over there and we can get all the supplies we need." Chief was going to continue when Rygel and Zhaan entered to find out what happened over on the ship as they entered his attention quickly spun to the new arrivals with a hand on his sidearm.

" God you're jumpy, their ok, the blue one is Zhaan and the little buckwheat on the hover chair is Rygel." Crichton said looking a little stressed at the Spartans actions. Didn't this guy every chill out.

" My name is Dominar Rygel the XVI of the Hynerian Empire and I will be addressed as such on this ship." The tiny floating alien spoke up acting as if he was superior to everything. " Now is this all we could salvage from that derelict ship or is there something more worth while on board."

Chief calmly walked over to the hover chair and grabbed the little Hynerian by his robes and lifted him off the chair bringing him eye level and spoke in a very cold monotone voice. " You will not touch anything from that ship you worm. You remind me of one of the Prophets I've had to deal with and I'll tell you now, if you take anything from there without my express permission I will kill you where you stand. Do you get me?"

" How dare you. I am the leader of the entire Hynerian people. Sovereign of a vast empire. You dare presume to talk to me in such fashion?" the Dominar questioned.

" Yes," was his answer as he dropped the Dominar on the floor. Turning back to the others he gaze never showing emotion, " Take me back for my supplies." It wasn't a question but rather a demand.

" Alright Aeryn could you take the Chief back to the ship and help him with is supplies please." John said as he whispered into her ear. " And everything else you can scrounge up while you're there too." She just nodded in understanding. As both soldiers stepped up and into the shuttle again the Chief pointed to the cargo bay doors as Cortana remote accessed them to open. Inside was something Aeryn would never though to expect.

The cargo bay was massive with all manner of artillery weapons, tanks, troop transports one of which Chief headed over to first checking to see if it would come online was an Albatross, one of the UNSC's heavy troop and vehicle transports. He was typing away at the controls when Officer Sun joined him. Looking a little in awe at the sophistication the vehicle possessed she could help but wonder how Crichton's people had come this far in just 500 years.

" So what do you call this vessel? Surely it has a name?"

" This is an Albatross heavy transport. Carries heavy vehicles and troops into combat situations and can also act as a forward operations base." The Chief never looking up from the controls as the started up the engines to make sure they still worked. Soon they were firing and a low hum went throughout the ship. " Good the engines are still functional. I am going to need help with the gear; I will show you to most of the food supplies while I deal with my personal gear."

" Alright. Lets get moving." Aeryn found it strangely comforting to be around the Spartan. She could tell he was a military man, focused, driven, able to keep his emotions separate from what he knew had to get done. It was like he was the exact opposite of Crichton. Crichton is full of emotion and inexplicable reasoning, and sometimes didn't know when to shut up, she still found him attractive but she would never act on it. She shook her head dispelling the thoughts of her and Crichton.

Master Chief led her down a series of corridors to the mess hall and showed her were the MRE's were stored, explaining what they were and that they were going to need all of them she started hauling them back to the albatross while he went to get as much weapons and ammunition he could fit on the ship. He packed up every type of ammo he could find and at least 3 of every weapon he could find as well there were even a few Covenant weapons that they had managed to procure during the Battle of the Arc. When they were all set Aeryn heading back to Moya's shuttle pod as the Chief finished off things in the Albatross.

" Cortana can you make a copy of yourself to pilot the albatross while I bring along one of the long swords?"

" Sure thing Chief, better to be safe then sorry and have two ships right?"

" My thoughts exactly."

They made their way back to Moya with their supplies. Aeryn landed first and as she guessed they were all waiting in the maintains bay. John flew in with the long sword as set it down next to the shuttle as Cortana brought the Albatross in right behind him.

Aeryn had been telling him what she had seen over in the cargo bay when the Chief walked in.

" So you're saying he has a whole armory over there just for the talking?" Rygel said with excitement. " Wonderful we should have enough weapons to hold off any more Peacekeeper assaults now. Where are they? Did they all fit on that humans craft?"

" Those weapons are for the use of the UNSC and not for anyone else." Chief walked in setting down his duffle. He looked around the room seeing that all of the crew were here he started to explain what he expected to happen with his equipment and supplies. " Now I'm going to make this very clear, no one without my permission will enter either of the two crafts that I have brought. Their supplies will be rationed if need be and only in a dire circumstance," glaring at the Hynerian though his reflective visor. " Any and all persons that decide to ignore this rule I will personally shove our the nearest airlock without hesitation. Is that in any way unclear?

From D'Argo and Aeryn there was a firm nod, Crichton gave him a thumbs up and Zhaan gave kind of a half bow. The only one that didn't like this was Rygel. " If there is anything of use on those ships as Dominar I have the right to choose what I shall need." And quickly started towards the Albatross, going as fast as he's hover chair would allow.

As he moved so did the Chief, in an explosion of movement that baffled the rest of them the Spartan had not only blurred from where he was standing but was in front of Rygel in the span of a few seconds. No one could have predicted that a being so large could move so fast as well.

" It use to confuse me how stupid Rygel could be but I believe that this takes the cake." Crichton said as he picked up he cup and to a large swig of water before setting it back down empty.

John-117 was a calm man, not one to give rise to anger so readily, but there was something about this short little alien that was testing his Spartan will not to crush every bone and organ in his tiny little body. Grabbing the diminutive alien by his close again and lifting him off the chair he spoke with an edge to his voice that would have decapitated a Brute.

" You really want to test my resolve on this issue? Let me give you an example of what you're getting into. I was not lying when I said I'd shove you out an air lock. I was not lying that I don't what my supplies touched. I've live 30 straight years of combat and death, seeing entire worlds burned to glass, and for some reason you remind me of the ones who did it. You act like one of the Prophets but have the attention span and intellectual capacity of a Grunt. A very poor combination. Now I have this vehicle monitored at all times so if you decide to ignore my warnings again I will kill you." He let go of the Hynerian and dropped him to the ground again and walked away.

Chief didn't look back as he walked out of the room, he didn't need to be around someone who didn't listen to him and would suffer the consequences. John would not hesitate in dealing with the diminutive Dominar in a very sever manner. He didn't look where he was going but Cortana was keep track on what corridors he was going down. A left, two rights and another left, through a few hatches, and came to a large open area.

There were a few bridges all heading towards the central platform where a large control console being worked by the ships pilot.

Pilot looked up from his console to see the Spartan standing at the far end of the bridge looking down into the vast deeps of the Starburst chamber. "Is there something I can do for you Master Chief?"

Chief looked at the Pilot, tilting his head to the side as he walked towards him, all the while taking a visual inspection of the Pilot's physicality. A large dish like head that flowed into a four-armed torso, the arms were continually tapping buttons on the controls without even looking at them. John didn't see any way out of the chair; in fact he didn't see a floor, just the pilot's body flowing into the floor.

" I don't believe we've met." Cortana said as she appeared from the holoemiter from his helmet. " I am UNSC Smart AI Cortana, This is my partner Spartan-117, pleasure to meet you." She bowed.

" Greetings, I am Moya's Pilot, it is good to be of service in your rescue. Moya and I are content in being of service of others."

" Are you a slave then?" Chief asked.

" By the stars no. Moya and I have a symbiotic bond. We are, joined together both physically and mentally. We were slaves to the Peacekeepers but when Commander Crichton came aboard when we had made our escape, the control collar was released and we made our escape, you must understand that Leviathans and by extension their Pilots live to see the universe and serve others in doing the same. We abhor violence and have no weapons. That is why Leviathans have the capability of Starburst."

" What is that exactly?" Cortana asked as she just soaked in the information.

" Starburst is a fast transit ability that Leviathans have that allow them to travel great distances in short bursts. It is a Leviathans one defensive ability seeing as we can not fight." Pilot said, while humans were a relatively new species for both him and Moya, their only encounter was Commander Crichton. While Crichton was and interesting person to converse with this new one who was supposedly form the future said almost nothing while his counterpart the artificial intelligence that resided within his armor. It puzzled him that such a being was in existence, it amazed him to think that in the future Crichton's people could come so far in terms of technology and science to rival and maybe surpass even the Peacekeepers.

" I must admit this is very confusing for me. To think that you in actuality come from the future, we find it fascinating, I am curious as to what advancements you have made. I've talked with Crichton at some length about his home world. It would please me to hear about your time."

John looked at the holo-image of Cortana; she could tell what was going through her Spartans mind. They held classified information, but he wasn't looking for that. He just wanted to know about what their civilization is like. So with a shrug form Cortana They told Pilot about the UNSC, about their worlds, how it was like before the Covenant attacked, bits and pieces of the war, worlds being glassed to nothingness.

Pilot was astounded at what these two were saying. He never expected to hear such a tale. All that they had accomplished, to colonize over 600 worlds, build a vast empire only to be nearly wiped out by a conclave of aliens that attacked for nothing more than a religious reason. He could feel how Moya was taking this information, being connected to one another and she knows everything that he does, a few of the DRD's were on the control console relaying the information directly to Moya.

Cortana notice the DRD closest to them and turned to face it. Using John's armor and scanners she tried setting up a link to the DRD wirelessly. To her when she made the connection it was like being linked to a ship but this ship has a soft hum to it. Not unlike hearing the recordings of whales underwater.

When the connection was made Pilot noticed it and immediately stared at the hologram of Cortana with wonder. Since no one before had made a connection with either himself or Moya like him, he could not feel or get a connection with the AI the facet of another being sharing this connection was to say interesting.

" What is going on Master Chief? I feel that your companion has connected to Moya but I can not access the connection for direct information."

" All UNSC AI interface with whatever ship they're on. You see they help us run vital operations on our ships and it is unusual for on to be isolated while aboard a ship for this long." John explained. " Cortana what can you tell me?"

" It's incredible Chief. It's like being in a ship, but in your head at the same time." She tried to explain. " I can understand her, there race is incredible, such wonder in a living ship, everything she can sense and feel. She is asking to know about us. If you allow it I can link us to her and she will know us."

" Do you think that's wise Cortana? We hold military secrets."

" We can choose what to share John. I think it's best if we let some people in on the secret. Besides," she paused, " I like her."

" Do it." John felt a buzzing in the back of his head and tingling flow down his body and through his mind like tendrils crawling across his mind. He could feel his memories flowing, from his training, to the other Spartans, the first contact he had with the Covenant, the major battles, Halo, The Ark. He could feel how Moya was taking the news. She wept for the loss of life they showed her, the violence they witnessed, and in John's case inflicted some. There was a bond growing between the four of them, Pilot included.

" So much pain" Pilot said as he saw what Moya saw, what the new passengers showed them. Neither of them had seen even the Peacekeepers inflict devastation on such a scale. It boggled their minds to see that they lived through all of this. "You've both been through so much pain, but if that is the future with Crichton's people to know you've survived this long and gone through so much. I wonder if in just 500 cycles to rival the power of the Peacekeepers."

" We have overcome much and survived everything that was thrown at us. We lost so much though," Cortana said. " The Covenant, the Flood the Loyalists. Human perseverance and ingenuity is what saved us."

" So I've seen from Commander Crichton." Pilot commented. It was true that the lone human had a peculiar way of viewing the episodes they have had so far. And his ingenuity was indeed helpful. " In the mean time I've set up you're quarters should you require rest. I will have a DRD show you the way."

As Chief and Cortana were leaving Pilot's den and following the DRD to their new quarters John saw a bed along the wall that was opposite the corridor. Along the outer wall was a window into space. They could see the stars and nebulas as they flew through the void.

" Looks like we get a room with a view huh Chief?" Cortana commented as the Spartan started to take off his weapons and laying them on the build in shelves that the room had.

" So we do Cortana. I wonder what this new chapter will hold for us. And if we can get back?".


End file.
